Shosuro Keirei
Bayushi Keirei was a ninja and acrobat of the Scorpion Clan. He became Shosuro Keirei when he was recruited to replenish the Shosuro family after the Destroyer War. He was egged during his time in the Colonies. Young Acrobat As a young man Keirei had the ambition of becoming a sensation in Rokugan, an acrobat performing throughout the courts of the Empire. He even dreamed of performing before the Emperor of Rokugan himself. Having promising ability and station, his parents called in many favors so that he could train with the acrobats of the Kakita Artisan Academy. Scenes from the Empire By Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer A Different Path When Keirei performed before the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki himself, his life changed. Paneki, obviously impressed by the young man's activities, ordered the Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Toson to initiate young Keirei in the ways of the Shosuro Shinobi. Toson talked to Keirei's parents, then an accident was staged so that Keirei's potential and public image would be diminished in the public eye. Keirei then underwent training as a ninja. Combining the teachings of the Shosuro school and his own tremendous athletic abilities, he became a unique weapon, even among the Scorpion. By the time he reached his gempukku, he was a relative unknown in the Empire, an opposite to his youthful dreams. The Heavy Task In 1172 Keirei was ordered by Bayushi Miyako to destroy Paneki's undead corpse. He encountered the creature known as Paneki's Disgrace in an unnamed village, however he failed to destroy it and was forced to retreat against overwhelming odds. Lion lands Keirei met the Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Toson at the Yogo Towers. He informed the creature exerted some sort of control over the other undead. The Plague Zombies did not engage in the predations of the other zombies without securing the safety of the Disgrace. They were moving toward the Lion territory. Keirei tracked the zombies again when they were near the village of Dewa. The zombies had passed unnoticed the Scorpion-Lion border crossing a narrow and dangerous mountain pass. They slaughtered the Lion ashigaru there. The March, by Brian Yoon Seeking agents of the Destroyers In 1173 Keirei was divereted from the heavy task. He was assigned to uncover those agents the Destroyers had sent ahead of their forces. He went to Karandetsu Market, being convinced an agent was there. The only individual he approached was a ronin, Yoshe. Keirei recruited him to aid in his new task. The Destroyer War, Part 15, by Shawn Carman Shosuro family Keirei spent months in the Spine of the World Mountains checking the countless hidden recesses there, and he was sick of the mountains. In these mountains he had lost the tracks of the Disgrace. In 1174 he was met by the new Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Aroru, who informed he had been recruited to replenish the Shosuro family, becoming Shosuro Keirei. Fulfillment, by Shawn Carman He was called Shosuro's Hand. Shosuro Keirei (The Shadow's Embrance flavor) Scorpion Wall Aroru was reassigned to the Scorpion Wall. The death of Kali-Ma had created a portal to Jigoku, the Second Festering Pit, within the Scorpion lands. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman The Crab were aiding the Scorpion and the Kaiu Daimyo Kaiu Iemasa had begun the construction of a wall which would defend the heart of the Empire of the demons that appeared there. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Hunting Paneki's Disgrace Keirei sent Bayushi Tenzan to hunt Paneki's Disgrace. Tenzan was also known as "Tasu's Sorrow", honoring Bayushi Tasu, his grandfather, who was the killer of the returned undead Champion Bayushi Shoju. The Scorpion hoped he would accomplish a task as his ancestor did. Bayushi Tenzan (Embers of War flavor) Colonies In 1198 Keirei sent Shosuro Hawado to the Colonies. She remained there when the ninja began to show her most unsettling gifts. Shosuro Hawado (Emperor Edition Gempukku flavor) She found a settlement of Jackal refugees The Age of Exploration, Part 4, by Shawn Carman in the area known as Otaku's Glimmering Basin. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration One of the Jackal, Abdollah, met Keirei to make a bargain with the Scorpion Clan. Abdollah (Gates of Chaos flavor) Egg of P'an Ku The mad dragon P'an Ku had spread several Egg of P'an Ku in the Colonies, and one of them was used this year by the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime to make a doppleganger of Keirei. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason In turn Aroru and Keirei decided to use another Egg to create a duplicate of the Disgrace. They expected the doppleganger could lead them to the true Disgrace, and it was known the duplicates and those whom were duplicated had some degree of instinctive hatred for one another. Face the Madness, Part 3, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Bayushi Jinn-ja found one of these eggs and copied the Disgrace. GenCon 2013: Face the Madness, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason End of the Disgrace In 1199 Keirei succeeded in his quest, and found the lair of Paneki's Disgrace in the Spine of the World Mountains. The undead was put in chains by Keirei, Bayushi Tenzan and his wife. Nitoshi came to the lair and killed what his father had become. Keirei retired shortly after, An End to Disgrace, by Shawn Carman and the Scorpion hero known as Shosuro's Fist become sensei to Shosuro Kanako. Scenes from the Empire: Halloween Deluxe Edition, by Robert Denton and Shawn Carman External Links * Bayushi Keirei (The Plague War) * Shosuro Keirei (The Shadow's Embrace) Category:Scorpion Clan Members